


NO PLACE LIKE HOME [Law x OC]

by fyfabz



Series: #Tatiana&LawAU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: well, well, well... ho, ho, ho.What is this? Is this another shot in the #Tatiana&LawAU... OH INDEED IT IS.I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.





	NO PLACE LIKE HOME [Law x OC]

**warnings for strong language, explicit sex scenes and more.**

 

**_\- DECEMBER 31ST, 2016 -_ **

Tatiana's eyes were completely bewildered at the amount of snow piling out in the streets, never before had she seen so much snow in her life and having lived in London for a while now, she had certainly seen her fair amount of snowy days. But for some reason, during the holidays, snow was heavier and thicker than ever.

The brunette sighs deeply as she shifts from her position by the windowsill as she glances towards the room filled with people talking, sharing laughs in between drinks and more.

She was tired already and the heels she had decided to wear for the evening, although beautiful, were hurting her feet. Which was why now she was taking a break by admiring the snow through the glass of the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A smooth voice brings her out from the confines of her swirling thoughts; eyes glancing towards the owner as she's taken back by the man before her.

She's completely speechless by the ravenette whose hair is clearly a mess of raven locks that were previously styled by his own lazy hand. Eyes glancing in appreciation towards the goatee and sideburns that compliment perfectly the structure of his face.

Her eyes also take in the beautiful ink on his forearms thats on display thanks to the rolled up sleeves of his black shirt.

She feels her cheeks heat up when she realizes she has been staring at him without saying a word out. "Ye—yes, it is." She quickly replies, adverting her eyes away and towards the scenery outside the window, hoping he hadn't noticed her gawking.

But he had. In fact, he had noticed a lot of things about her for a while now.

"What's your name?" He asks boldly as he takes a seat across from her on that windowsill. "I'm Law." He introduces himself as and Tatiana finds herself tasting his name in between her lips unconsciously.

He smiles at the gesture; enjoying the way she makes his name sound like silk when it comes out of her lips.

"I'm Tatiana." She introduces herself, quickly glancing at him only to find him staring back at her. 

_His eyes are so seductive..._

"That's a beautiful name," he says. "Not very London-like though."

"I could say the same thing about yours."

He chuckles and Tatiana can't help but to feel a small sense of satisfaction as a smile finds her way crawling into her lips as he replies in that same sultry voice he has been using so far... "You got me there," he says. "But then again, I'm not from London."

"Oh really?"

"Born in Germany, got an scholarship when I was 13 and moved here. That should explain it right?"

"Yeah..." She replies, sarcastically amused. "It totally does."

"So what about you, Tatiana-ya?" He asks, and she swears she could just die from hearing her name leave his lips in the way it does—  _And with that cute '–ya' at the end?!_  She was done for.

Not once before has she ever liked her name in the way he made it sound when it came tumbling down from his lips.

"Where do I begin?" She asks jokingly, a smile igniting her face.

"I have time," he shrugs, gray eyes staring deep into hers, face leaning down against his closed fist as he settles in comfortably. "Tell me everything."  
  


Meeting new people has always been a hassle for Tatiana; usually, people were disappointed with what they were expecting of her or what she expected of them. But meeting Law had been like fate and never before in her life had she wanted time to come to a complete stop.

But then again never before in her life had she ever met someone like Trafalgar Law.

The man was smooth with his words, she had to admit, and she wasn't one to be convinced so easily with words but he was clever, sarcastic and not to mention, he was handsome as hell. She liked him a lot.

The conversation that the two of them had started on that windowsill went on through the night; from secluded hallways away from the tunes blasting through the speakers, to shared drinks in stairs till they both found themselves trapped in each other's gaze underneath the protection of the backyard's gazebo.

Their voices were nothing but above a whisper shared in between them as they spoke about everything and anything. All of it, words they had never shared to anyone before in their lives. Both of them were so caught up by the other, neither of them had realized how late it had become until fireworks started to break through the darkness of the sky.

"So, it's already 12, huh?" Tatiana asks out loud as she stands up and walks over to where she could appreciate better the lights up in the sky.

Law's gray eyes could only continue to admire her from his place on the bench they both, only moments ago, were sharing. "So what? Are you turning into a pumpkin?" He sarcastically jokes as he stands up and she laughs; she laughs so loud and infectiously that he can't help but to allow the smile from crawling into his lips.

"No," she chuckles. "Not a pumpkin, but maybe a potato." She jokes.

"Impossible," he breathes out when he's close enough to admire the softness of her face as it's being lighted up by the thousands of lights blowing up in the sky. "Potato's aren't this beautiful."

Tatiana blushes over his words, a chuckle leaving her throat as she prepares herself to joke it off but finds herself unable to when she makes contact with the grayness of his eyes staring deep into her own, only then realizing that there's no sarcasm or malice behind his words, only pure honesty.

For Trafalgar Law, as he looked down into the face of the woman before him, it felt like some sort of mystery how a woman like her had been hiding away from him his entire life, someone able to meet him at every end, one who could make him feel at ease in the way he was sure only she could after only hours of knowing her.

"Now you're just trying to be cheeky there, Law..." She mutters shyly as he takes a step further towards her, trapping her between his body and the gazebo's structure. One of his hands is warm against her cheek as the other rests against her neck after pushing the lost strands of hair away from her skin and behind her back, thumb barely grazing her chin; and as if the mere touch of his hands wasn't enough to have her heart pounding hard and fast against her chest, his breath fans over her lips as he says...

"I'm not."

Trafalgar Law is not easy bewildered by many things in his life but he is by the way his hands although might be steady when holding a scalpel over an open body, seem to be shaking as they make contact with her skin.

He's nervous, and right now he can't recall ever feeling like this before in his life. Not through his first kiss or his first sexual experience, not when he had traveled away from home alone for the first time, not even when he was appointed to his first surgery.

Not once, before today, had Trafalgar Law felt the excitement that went hand in hand with the feeling of nervousness.

He liked it very much, he must admit; he liked even more how soft were her lips against his own.  
  
  


 

_dr.heartstealer_   
_'what about dinner tonight? my treat'_

devil-ya  
'you're spoiling me, aren't ya?'

_dr.heartstealer_   
_'always, so?'_

devil-ya  
'i have work, i can be at your place by let's say 10?'

_dr.heartstealer_   
_'i have plans with penguin and the boys,'_   
_'what about your place? 11?'_

devil-ya  
'perfect.'  
  


Tatiana smiles at the screen and the hundreds of text messages she has been receiving from Law for the past six months now, time has flung by so fast to her through their shared conversations late at night, in between breaks and whatnot. The two of them always finding time for the other, the somewhat distance made whatever little time they had to be together precious and invaluable.

"Hey, Tatiana," she hears Robin's voice from the doorway. "We have a big group coming today. Can you help Monet set everything up before your set?"

The brunette nods her head as she leaves a quick message to the surgeon before putting her stuff away in her locker. "Yeah, be right there."

devil-ya  
'gotta go. work.'  
  


 

Thankfully when Robin had come fetch her earlier she had already suited up for the evening ahead of her with her chest clad in the particular piece of red fabric that fits perfectly against her naked chest and covers her most precious attributes as well as bringing that hint of not so obvious accentuation she's always looking for.

Her legs are covered by the black fishnet stockings she always wears underneath her waist high black shorts and lace garter belts above her thighs as she takes steady steps behind Monet on her black six inch stiletto heels.

Tatiana's hair falls long and smooth behind her back on small waves with her makeup to keep her perfect company. Lola, the oldest pink-haired twin working at the club, was amazing when it came to makeup; and her sister, Chiffon, was gifted to design the costumes the girls wore every night on stage and out of it.

Her mind drifts to Law momentarily, and as to what he would think of her choice for a job. Six months into their relationship and she had done a most wonderful job at dodging the question but only because she was scared of his reaction.

After all, Law's a doctor, a surgeon at that and one of the most famous ones in town; She was certain he wouldn't let himself be associated with someone like her after he found out and more often than what not, Tatiana felt guilty for having to hide the true away from him, she didn't wanted to. But she also didn't wanted to lose him.  
  


 

The club is just coming to life with the new and most frequent customers that visit every night, and by the time it's 8 o'clock, Monet, one of the oldest hostess, has already let Tatiana know that the group they are waiting for, it's for a birthday party and that she knows a few of the guests herself.

"They'll behave," Monet says, "I promise; otherwise we're free to break their hands." She giggles and Tatiana does so too.

She has been working on this environment for almost two years now. She and her best friend, Anna, had gotten the proposal from Nami who coincidentally lived near the same building as them back then and had said to the pair that they would fit in perfectly with everyone.

"Tatiana?" Monet calls for her as she snaps back into reality. She wasn't unhappy with her job, in fact she liked it very much. The club wasn't like any other that she knew of, they were very protective of the girls and nudity was a not a necessity, even so there were some girls who did offered some...  _additional_  services. She just wasn't one of them and it was not a part of her contract. "They're here."

Her eyes glance over at the entrance door as she watches 7 to 10 guys enter the club. The guest of honor is the first one Tatiana sees, after all, he's the only one wearing a hat with the words 'BDAY BOY' as his friends joke around behind him, she could tell they were already quite tipsy but it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before and Monet did mentioned something about breaking their sleazy hands if they touched more than what she was comfortable with.

"Gentlemen," Monet greets, politely. "Welcome to New World. If you would please follow my friend into your designated booth, I will be there shortly to take your order." And that was her cue. Tatiana turns around and starts walking with the group of men behind, as the last thing she hears is Monet's voice as she hisses to someone.  _'You owe me big time, you idiot!'_  
  


The walk towards the private rooms area seems endless for Tatiana, as all she can hear behind her are the whistles and  _compliments_  the boy's shout towards her, towards her outfit. She pays it no mind though. It's part of the every day routine, she knows how to handle it and it doesn't bothers her anymore.

Tatiana opens the door as she guides the group inside, bowing thankfully for choosing the club and all that crap she has been told to say towards customers in gratitude. She's about to bid them goodbye for the moment as Monet will handle their order when a velvety most familiar voice has her snapping back towards the man in front of her.

"Tatiana-ya?"

"La—Law..." The shock in her words must certainly be short in comparison to the paleness of her skin as she watches the usually tired gray eyes from the raven-haired male rise up in surprise at the image of the woman before him.

"I—"

"So..." He starts. "This is where you work, huh?" He cuts in casually, and she swears, never before in her life had she wanted the floor to swallow her completely.

She can almost hear Jimin's melodic voice sing out... _"Caught in a lieeee..."_

"I—I have to go now. Enjoy your night." She mutters softly and rather quickly before she takes off, not wasting a single second as she leaves him behind before he can do her. He knows the truth now and she knows from her past experiences what comes next.

That familiar and bitter feeling inside her chest that comes from the soft heartbreak and letdown that follows the knowledge from boys discovering what she does for a living.

Tatiana's steps take her far into an isolated hallway when she lets out a long and deep breath. It's as if her lungs had not received oxygen in years, it feels as if... everything has fallen apart in mere seconds.

She leans back against the wall, gaze dropping to the ground as her chest tightens with the knowledge that she will never meet anyone like Law again, and he will never want anything to do with her ever again.

"Tatiana-ya?"

She snaps her gaze at the mention of her name. The surgeon, who seems to have follow her steps, glances his eyes from her body towards the emptiness of the hallway where they are now.

"You sure do run fast on those." He smirks as he approaches her.

"You shouldn't be here. You need to—"

"Why did you run away?" He cuts in.

"What?" She's speechless as he finds himself blocking her way out just as he did once before during a winter night. "I ran because—Because it's over, Law. You don't have to tell me so, okay? I know it."

"What?" He's shocked. That's a given but Tatiana can't understand why exactly though. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon!" She laughs sarcastically, voice breaking unknowingly. "Don't try to let me down slowly. Guys like you don't want to be with someone like me."

"Guys like me?"

"Guys like you only look at girls like me like a booty call or a one night stand." She chuckles dryly. "We're not the 'take home to your mom' type of material girls."

"For one, I'm hurt you would lump me with those losers, love."

She blinks.

"And two, I'm pretty sure my mother would love you."

"I—I..." His words caught her off guard and what he adds has her heart soaring through the sky.

"And it would be my pleasure to introduce you to my parents..." He chuckles after he gets a good look at her reddened face. "But maybe later on... when you don't look so freaked out."

"I AM NOT FREAK—"

His lips cut off her words and knock the air out of her lungs as he pushes her back further against the wall. Their noses bump softly against one and another as his hands search desperately for the warmness of her skin, the softness of her neck, the smoothness of her hair.

His lips are those of a starving man as they crave more and more of hers, fingers reaching down for hers and he feels himself smile when she weaves her fingers with his.

She's has her eyes still closed when he looks down at her face with her mouth slightly open; and as her eyes focus on him, she can't help the little pout from taking over her lips as he can't help the smile that crawls into his when his thumbs caress her cheeks.

"Why are you so calm about this?" She whispers softly against his lips.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're weirder than what I thought."

"I like to think of myself as an open-minded individual." He replies. "And this open-minded individual believes he has plans with the woman in front of him."  
  


 

In between late dinner plans to lazy afternoons cuddle up in between each others warmth, their affection for each other only managed to grew stronger and harder over time.

Because it was cold nights were she would get off work later than usual and he would be waiting for her outside with a warm cup of coffee in the way she liked it; Days where Law would come home after a big surgery or a long night's shift and he would seek for the softness of her touch, that made everything worth it.  
  


In this particular night, as the rain softly patted against the windows of their now shared place; Tatiana felt the bed dip in with the familiar weight of her boyfriend as he crawled in after a long night's shift, the smell of a fresh shower still clinging to his skin.

"Hmh," she murmurs sleepily. "How was work?"

"It went well." His lips find the naked skin of her shoulder as he breathes out against her. "Sorry, I woke you up."

"Don't worry." She sighs happily. "I missed you."

"Me too," his arms wrap themselves around her waist, head buried deep into the cleavage of her chest, lips brushing against the skin of her neck as he seeks for the softness of her lips.

"Law..." She moans at the most needed contact, pushing her ass up against his growing erection.

He chuckles. "You're truly something else, aren't you, Tatiana-ya?"

"I could stop if you don't wanna..."

"Open your legs for me, baby."  
  


 

How much Trafalgar Law wishes he could've stayed home with the woman wrapped in between his arms for the rest of the day, just like  _that_  day.

But no, he had patients, paperwork and was forced to cancel the dinner plans he had already planned in advance with his girlfriend, because one of the on call doctors called in sick and they were short staffed.

As usual, she understood the situation, but that doesn't means she wasn't upset by the whole ordeal. She was and he knew it, what bother him the most is that she did her best to hide the disappointment when he called earlier to let her know the news.

There's no denying the fact that he's way beyond pissed as his fingers rapidly and grumpily fill out reports as the screen of his computer shines bright on the locked screen that shows a picture of Tatiana-ya with their dog, Bepo, a cruel reminder that he's still stuck in the coldness of his office instead of being at home.

With her.

 _Tsk,_ he groans internally,  _so annoying_.

He massages the bridge of his nose, a bandaged hand pushing the pair of glasses he was currently wearing above his head, eyes only growing tired by the second.

A deep sigh leaves his lips before he takes off the white, thin fabric covering up the skin of his hands as he discards it into the trash beneath his desk. Because of his tattoos, Law's hands were usually wrapped up in bandages as to not scare the patients.

 _"You deal with kids! They don't need to see that! You'll scare them!"_ It's what Cora-san, his legal guardian, had told him as he pushed the set of clean bandages onto his hands months ago when he was starting to work on the pediatrics area. Now, even though he barely sees children, the habit had just stuck to him after all that time, so he just went along with it.

He sighs deeply and goes back to work, pen working along the lines where his signature was needed, but not for long before he gets distracted by a knock on his door.

 _"Probably one of the nurses still on the floor."_ He thinks as his eyes remain glued to the papers in front of him, paying no mind to the person behind the door as he calls out. "Come in."

He only hears the distinctive sound from the door as it opens and closes behind them.

"What do you need?" His voice is serious and professional.

"Some doctor's assistance would be good." Her voice comes in as a summer breeze through the coldness of the night. It's surprising, so much that he, for a moment, thinks he might be dreaming. But the picture of his girlfriend standing there before him as she locks the door behind her is enough to have him breathing out loud her name.

"Tatiana-ya..."

"Hello, Doctor Trafalgar..."

There is something in the way she calls out his name so professionally that has his dick twitching inside his pants. His eyes are unwavering as he takes in the woman before him and the way her hair was falling behind her back in small waves as the rest of her body was covered by a black trench coat he was sure was his.

"Well," he breathes out as she takes a step closer to him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Tatiana-ya?" The way he calls out her name has her knees going weak, it's something only he can do to her.

Tatiana, however, says nothing as her fingers play with the sash of the coat, taking slow and steady steps towards him behind his desk. Her heels clicking against the linoleum floor do not divert the attention from Law's gray excited eyes as he lies back against the black leather chair, expectant of her next move.

And what a move it is.

The air is cold against her skin the moment she shakes off the coat off her body, her smooth skin is barely covered by the set of purple lingerie that makes Law's eyes glint in desire, something Tatiana appreciates since it helps to alleviate her nervousness.

"Tatiana-ya..." His voice is soft yet demanding, it's the kind of voice he only ever uses when he's with her, in the bedroom, and she has already surrender herself to his command. "Come here." He beckons, a tattooed hand extended towards her as she does what she's told.

 _Such a good girl_. Law thinks.

Especially, when he's pleased by the view of her breasts being pushed up by the piece of fabric she dares to call a brassier, pleased by the view of her lovely cunt and the sound that leaves her lips when one of Law's fingers teases the outside of her already wet core.

She closes her eyes at the unexpected yet needed touch of his hand as he smiles in reply of the redness that adorns her cheeks and the small sounds that abandon her lips.

"Get on your knees." He demands eagerly as she drops to the floor in compliance, the sole act from her part has Law's cock twitching inside the bothersome piece of fabric still containing his growing cock; but not for long though, because her hands are quick to dispose of everything in between her and her treat.

Her eyes are glowing in need as she licks her lips in obvious desire, those same desire filled orbs glance towards him once as she playfully says, "Thank you for the meal." Before she envelops him into the warmness of her mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," he grunts with the back of his hand covering his mouth as if not to let her know how much he was obviously enjoying the treatment her lips and tongue were providing him with. It somehow bothered him how easily she could, with a flick of her tongue, have complete control over him.

Law thought it was maybe something in the way she would wrap her lips around his shaft, how her teeth would softly graze against his skin, how she would lick her soak in pre-cum lips, delighted at his taste as her tongue and throat swallowed down more of his length... so earnestly... so  _hungrily_.

His tattooed hands make quick work of undoing the tightness of his tie, black fabric now hanging loose above his shoulders as his skilled fingers work on revealing more and more of the beautiful black ink that covers the tanned skin of his chest.

The way those beautiful round eyes of her look up to see him should be illegal. It's how she can still look incredibly innocent with a cock in her mouth that has Law wanting to corrupt every single fiber of her being  _as if that hadn't been done already._

Law's hand comes down to take control of her actions when she starts to push herself further with faster movements. His right hand takes control of her beautiful loose hair as he starts to dictate the pace of her actions, pushing the vixen in between his legs past her limits as he forces her to gag on the length of his dick.

"That's it," he praises. "Choke on that dick."

She's gorgeous. He thinks as his gray eyes take in the sight of her smeared lips and the way she smiles at him, the way she can so easily make him come undone with that same fucking innocent smile of hers.

The same kind of smile she gives him right before she takes him back into the inside of her mouth, her tongue playing against the bulging veins of his cock, tongue playing against the tip of his cock, head steadily going up and down, eyes taking in the way the surgeon starts to lose his always collected self and lets himself be drowned in the pleasure she's giving him.

It's amazing how  _she_  can make a Greek god like  _him_  become undone like this with just her mouth.

"That's—"  _He breathes in_. "That's enough, Tatiana-ya..."  _He breathes out._

But the brunette, only seems to suck eagerly onto his shaft, moans reverberating through his body, as her movements become faster, deeper, as if letting him know that she has no intention of stopping, especially after watching him lose himself in pleasure beneath her.

She loves the way he groans and how his chest rises when he's close. In fact, one of the things she loves the most, is the taste of his cum after he comes undone inside her mouth.

Just like now.

He's still recovering from his high when Tatiana pulls away, her mouth full of the white familiar substance as she makes eye contact with the tattooed male before her, smile only growing in size as his gray eyes look in adoration, lust and obsession the way she swallows him down completely.

"What?" She asks amused, sucking one finger as if she just had the sweetest treat ever. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

Law blinks down at her, a smirk painting his lips before he shakes his head in defeat. "You're the devil."

She laughs, throwing her head back as she stands up at the same time Law does from his chair and wastes no time to pin her down against his desk, clearing the way from the papers that were once neatly placed there as they fall down into the ground in a mess of white.

"Law! What about your wor—" The train of words she was gasping for had died inside her throat once his lips had come down to steal the air away from her lungs, his teeth sinking into the soft skin of her lips, her moans dying in between their shared breaths.

She's so taken in by his lips and the way they melt with hers that she completely ignores how he has bound her hands together above her head with his tie.

"Law?" She asks as she tries to sit up but finds herself unable to as he pushes her body back down. Her back colliding with the coldness of his desk as his warm hands roam her sides.

His fingers, expertly push down the piece of lingerie down her legs, softly and incredibly slowly, as she fights away the moans of frustration from leaving her lips.

"You seem eager for more, Tatiana-ya?" He chuckles against her thighs, hands pushing them apart as he chuckles at the movements of her hips as she tries to get closer to him.

"Tell me what you want, love..." He says with a finger barely touching the outside of her pussy. The movement is enough to make her lose her mind but only because it's just not enough.

"Pl-Please... Law, I want... I need.."

"I know," He smirks. "I'll set you free soon."

And before she can even ask what he means his tongue is assaulting her core, lips sucking into her clit as her back arches off the table, a single gasp leaving her lips as she holds with bounded hands onto the back of his head.

" _Fuck_!" she gasps. "Law!  ** _Oh my god_**!"

The praise the follows his name is enough for him to devour her deeply, lips attacking her little bundle of nerves as he takes a couple of tattooed fingers into the inside of her cunt.

Her fluids drench his fingers as he assaults her core completely; the breathless gasps leaving her lips as well as the grip on the back of his hair let him know she's close to coming undone.

"Law..." His name sounds like a praise as she begs, "...don't stop..."  _He doesn't wants to. "_ I'm so close, baby, please—I—"

_But if he doesn't... where's the fun in that?_

"Not yet baby," he coos smugly as he ceases his movements. "I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

She's barely coming down from the high peak he had taken her over when he speaks softly against her ear.

"Don't relax though," he chuckles. "We are just getting started."

And then, he's inside of her. She gasps loudly as her arms fight against the restrains on her wrists, wanting to caress the locks of wild raven hair of his head, wanting to hold onto her sanity from him as he mercilessly pounds it away.

Rough and harsh thrusts are nearly enough to bring her over the edge as Law's muscled arms support his weight above the woman underneath him, eyes taking in appreciation the way she bites her lip, the way she closes her eyes when he brutally goes against  _that_ spot inside her, the way she looks so damn fucking irresistible to him.

He straightens up as he pushes down the material of her brassier, fingers teasing the hardened buds before he takes the mounds of flesh into the warmness of his mouth.

"My god, Law! Fuck me!" She praises at his touch as his tongue swirls around the flesh, leaving his mark all over the now, surely, sensitive skin of her chest.

She doesn't know when did he exactly lose his clothing but she's not complaining, especially when she has a full view of the way his muscles contract with every thrust of his hips against hers.

It should be illegal for him to look this way when he's making her feel this good.

"Tell me," he demands, a strong hand wrapping itself around her neck, around that beautiful necklace he had gotten her for her birthday a year ago, his grip is strong enough to make her gag but not enough to cut her air supply. "Tell me whose fucking you!"

"You! Fucking— _hell_! You, Law!"

"That's right," he chuckles. "I'm gonna let this whole building know who do you belong to..."

His pace is full of rough thrusts and slow movements at first but the sooner he's reaching his peak so is she.

She's wrapping her legs around his waist, arms surrounding his head as her nails seek for the comfort of his back, small scratches like a cat marring the skin of his shoulder blades.

" _God_..." He breaths out. "I wanna mess you some more." As those words leave his lips, she's also letting go of him, pushing his body away as she stands up, turns around and presents her ass as a gift to him.

"Wanna do it here?"

He doesn't needs to be told twice as he's taking a hold her hips and slamming deep inside of her entrance as she fights to hold for reality, clawing at the surface of the desk.

"Yeah..." she breaths out, throwing her head back. "Just like that, Law."

"Yeah?" he cockily asks, "you like how my cock stretches your ass?"

She hums in delight but stays quiet, eyes closed at the feeling growing inside the pit of her stomach. "You're squeezing me out, love."

"Mess me... Mess me some more, Law..." She moans.

He pulls at her hair as he brings her flush against his body. Lips against her ear as he pants. "I'm really  _really_ fond of you, Tatiana-ya."

His teeth sink into the exposed skin of her shoulder, making her cry out before he sucks and turns the bite into a mark, while his hands explore the now exposed skin of her chest. Fingers pulling at the hard nipples of her tits while she throws her head back against his shoulder.

There's nothing in this world that brings her peace in the way Law's dick can, the feeling of satisfaction inside her, the way his warmth engulfs her completely was intoxicating. She is addicted to it.

She's addicted to him.

He's holding tight onto her body, the moans and the familiar sounds of skin slapping against skin are the only things to be heard through out the room.

"I'm so close, Law..." And then he pushes her down, her chest coming in contact with the cold surface. Her already sensitive nipples exposed to the material as he, after a couple of rushed and hard thrusts, stills inside of her.

The warm, fuzzy and familiar feeling as she feels him unload inside of her ass is enough to trigger her own orgasm, the ecstasy brought by it it's intoxicating and she loves it.

She's recovering still when he softly pulls out of her, a line of their mixed up fluids drips down from the inside of her leg, till it hits the floor.

It amused Law to no end, how the sadistic side of him wants to use her to impregnate her smell into the room, transforming his boring office into a Pollock painting that could only be seen through the rays of an UV light.

"What's so funny, huh?" She asks breathless when she hears the small hum of his laugh.

He's sitting back on the chair, eyes admiring the beautiful ass from his girlfriend before she straightens up and turns around to face him, eyes still glazed over with unfulfilled lust as she watches the surgeon admiring her from his spot.

"It's nothing, really..." He chuckles, "It just looks like to me, you're still not quite satisfied..." She shakes her head no. Of course she isn't. He isn't either. "Come on then," he gestures. "Show me how you ride dick."

Tatiana chuckles at the words from her boyfriend, a sly smile playing on her lips as she walks over to him, making eye contact as Law watches the goddess before him, straddle his lap before sinking down completely on his cock without saying a word.

"Hah," she breathes out as her hands rest above his shoulders, throwing her head back as he admires the numerous bite marks, bruises and such left on her skin.

She's amazing, he knows that, no one out there could match him in the way she can. No one out there could even try to, because to him there was no one out there as perfect as she was to him.

And she was all his.

Tatiana's hands easily get rid of the already useless piece of lingerie still clinging to her sweaty chest as she leans down against him, breasts suffocating the air out of the raven-haired lungs, as his tongue's playful against her nipples with both of his hands steady on the curves of her hips, guiding her movements with ease.

She weaves her fingers deep into the mess of raven locks that is his hair as she continues her steady, almost ridiculous, slow pace; her body moving up and down on the girth of her boyfriend as pleased sounds leave his lips.

The feeling inside her chest can only be described as sheer and pure euphoria. Her skin's hot but his fingers are cold as he drags them down slowly in between the valley of her breasts.

She bites her lip, feeling her chest and womb tighten with the familiar feeling that it's about to erupt inside her.

"I—It's too much... I... I can't—Law, I..."

The raven-haired male wastes no time and flips her incredibly complaint body as he wants to have her back facing him, his hands taking control of the rhythm of her hips as he slams deep into her.

"Come on," he urges her with breathless words after a couple of harsh thrusts, arms holding her body still and tight against him. "Let go..."

And she does, nails clawing into the skin of his arms as he holds her and she allows herself to fall back on his chest; both of them are left nothing but a mess of pants and sweatiness against each other.

Tatiana swallows the dryness of her throat down as his lips kiss the side of her neck before he whispers. "You okay?"

She can't help the playful roll of her eyes at his question, smiling at the feeling of having the man she's completely in love with filling every single part of her being.

She hums in affirmative, nuzzling against his face before Law picks her up bridal style, his cock leaving the inside of her cunt, unfortunately. Tatiana's hands, which by now had been freed from her boundries, were holding onto the surgeon's shoulders as he took her to the back of his office where a bed, nicely done, greeted the couple as he laid her body down gently against the sheets.

The softness of the material surely feels like silk to her right now after fucking on the surface of a cold table, she likes the feeling of the sheets against her skin and Law's in love with the way her hair gets a perfect contrast with the paleness of the sheets underneath them.

The way her chest, the way those perfect tits of her, rise as she breathes in deeply has him on cloud nine, cock twitching in need before he takes his manhood and drives it through slowly into the familiar warmness of her inner walls.

He holds himself up by the muscles in his forearms as he leans his forehead down against her, the way she moans loud against his lips as he feeds her his air is arousing to them both, is seriously too much.

His pace, however, is slow. He's just not fucking her right now, he's making love to the woman he loves. Slow and sensual movements go along with the snap of his hips as he drags the little mewls of appreciation out from her throat.

Law's fingers brush the lost strands of hair away from her face as he drags his fingers down to the luscious, slightly parted, lips that hungrily attack the lost digits.

He's mesmerized by the way his cock grows in size, something she can certainly feel by the lewd sounds that rumble against his fingers before she lets them out from her mouth, moans growing louder and longer.

"Fuck, Tatiana-ya..." He curses, his hips snapping against hers. "Fuck... you..." He finishes with a chuckle, one that has her chuckling back at him, breathlessly.

The way his dick fills every single spot inside of her is so overwhelming, it's overwhelming the way he drives her to edge, close enough for her to let go.

"Oh...god... Law, it feels...so  _damn_  good." She praises in between moans as his hand explores the softness of her breasts, the curves of flesh around her body before they settle down on her hips.

The bruising yet arousing mark of his fingertips is sure to leave its print on her skin by next morning.

He straightens up just for a moment as he forces her face down, ass up, with his cock never leaving the inside of her cunt.

"Law!" She gasps at the new position, his cock reaching deeper as she lets herself be pounded into oblivion by her boyfriend, the warmness of his hand coming in sharply against the skin of her arse.

"Hah!" She moans loudly as two, three, four slaps are directed straight into her skin. Her hands reaching out for something to hold onto, only to be held by tattooed hands as Law leans down and continues his assault inside of her, weaving his fingers with hers.

"That's it, isn't it?" He asks, his rougher and deeper voice going straight into the walls of her pussy. "That's the spot you love, right?"

Tatiana closes her eyes at the amount of pleasure her body's melting into.

"I'm gonna cum, love. Do you want it on your back?" He asks, and she swears, even through all the pleasure, she can still feel him smirk through his words and as she nods in reply.

He waits for nothing as he pulls out and between deep gutural grunts comes undone in the smoothness of her back, the coldness of his release, making her mewl at the feeling.

"I swear," he starts between pants, lips brushing against her back. "only you can look this beautiful with—"

"With your cum on my back?" The hint of tease she carries on her words drives Law insane, his palm wasting no time as it collides against her ass once more making her gasp at the contact.

He stands up, reaching for a towel as he cleans himself off from her back, Tatiana's head resting against her crossed arms on the bed when she feels him kiss the skin of her shoulder, lips brushing all the way from the nape of her neck till he reaches the curve of her ass.

"How did I became so lucky?" He asks, hands softly grabbing onto the reddened asscheeks of his girlfriend as she chuckles.

"Funny," she says, looking sideways at him. "I was just wondering the same thing."

"Hey," he calls for her attention as she hums in reply. "Wanna try something else?"

"What does the doctor recommends?" She playfully asks. Tatiana can't see him but the way his gaze turns sadistic as he plays with the silk of his tie could've let her know that the night ahead of her was gonna be a long one.  
  


After all, Law could not simple help himself as he blinded her completely with the silky tie while he played with the heightened senses of his girlfriend, driving her to the edge just to bring her back down.

The woman, after quite a while, was reduce to nothing but a whimpering mess before he decided to pound away her helplessness. The thrusts of his hips as he held both of her legs above his left shoulder, were driving her to the point of no return.

"Yeah, like that..." she asks, "Gi—Gimme more..."

And he does so, his thrusts are harsh and rough; they are merciless against her until she comes undone around him making him follow her suit, his cock stilling inside of her walls before he pulls out, some spurts landing in between the valley of her breasts as he pants in hard, eyes following in her movements as she drags one finger in between his remains and takes it between her lips, throat humming in delight.

"Tasty."  
  


 

It's close to midnight when they are both exhausted by their...  _rendezvous_. Law's sitting on his leather chair as he watches Tatiana-ya pick up her ruined underwear, frowning at the material before he playfully asks.

"What?"

"They're ruined. You owe me a pair."

He chuckles, buttoning his shirt as he replies amused. "I'll be sure to pick a pair that will be easy to tear off for next time."

She laughs outraged by his statement before he drags her into his lap, the woman straddling his waist still laughs at the comment left by her boyfriend when he blurts out.

"Marry me."

Tatiana has been living in London for quite a long time but her Spanish accent and heritage is still clear as the day when she asks. "¿Que?"

"I said marry me."

"You know what Law, I think you fucked my hearing away and I'm not listening very clear to what you're—"

"Listen very well you cabaggehead, I am in love with you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." She's always baffled at the way Law can always so freely speak his mind without a hint of doubt or nervousness in his words. "Marry. Me."

"I—I—Did you just called me cabbagehead!?"

"Is that seriously all you heard?"

"Did you just proposed?"

"Yes."

"After sex."

"That is correct."

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?"

"Because I love you and I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life."

"You—You love me."

"Yes, and quite a lot." He chuckles. "I thought I had made my fondness of your very clear."

He had, and she knew it but it still made her heart go crazy whenever he just randomly dropped it. Her heart wasn't used to receiving such dedication from said surgeon.

"I love you too...  _dumbass._ " She mutters in between a pout. Cheeks blushing a deep shade of red.

"Is that a yes?" He asks, brushing aside her witty remark.

Tatiana blushes looking away from his eyes, but Law wants to remember the shade of red tinting her cheeks tonight, he wants to remember the way she cutely pouts at him, he wants to have forever ingrained in his brain the way she says...

"Yes."

**\- EXTENDED ENDING -**

"It's beautiful," she comments as she holds her hand raised high, admiring the spark coming from her left finger and the ring embellishing it.

"Not as beautiful as you." He murmurs as he holds her close to him, both of them are already clothed but still clinging into other other scent, both of them still caught upon their little world.

"It matches my necklace."

He chuckles. "Anna-ya thought so too."

"JA! That's my wife."

"How was she?"

"Good," she replies. "She took me to London Eye and we went to the movies and... Oh! Oh! We went to that burger place we like."

"Fudoruckers?"

"That's the one."

He chuckles. "I'm glad you had fun on your birthday."

"Believe me," she laughs, throwing herself deeper into his embrace. "It was definitely  _fun._ "

"Tell me with honesty, Tatiana-ya..." He starts, "are you looking forward to staying in bed for over a week? Because that's where you're going to end up with that loose mouth of yours."

"Huh," she shrugs. "Who knows... but I do have the weekend off so..."

"Devil." He says, "you're the bloody devil."


End file.
